Dragon Ball Z - Destino
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Continuação de Ascenção. Yuri passa a viver na Terra, despertando em Goku sentimentos intensos e desconhecidos, assim como para ela em relação a ele, que não entende os seus sentimentos. culmina em um evento inesperado. Descobre a missão que sua matilha lhe impôs antes de nascer e cuja consequência de não cumprir é terrível, envolvendo aqueles que ela mais ama. Além de um segredo.
1. Sinopse

Sinopse: Continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Ascenção. Yuri, uma jovem in-ookami passa a viver na Terra, despertando em Goku sentimentos intensos e desconhecidos, estimulando seus instintos saiya-jins, assim como para ela em relação a ele, que não entende os seus sentimentos, juntamente com uma mudança que ela não esperava, somado ao sangue saiya-jin de Kakarotto que é despertado, culmina em um evento inesperado. Yuri descobre o motivo de sua sobrevivência e a sua missão ingrata, que leva a jovem a se desesperar, agravando-se em decorrência de um imprevisto que sua matilha não contava ao condena-la a uma missão angustiante antes mesmo dela nascer. O que fazer quando o destino lhe é injusto? Há algum meio de escapar? O que fazer frente a isso? E se as consequências de não cumprir tal missão, seria fazer as pessoas que você ama pagarem o preço por sua revelia? Frente a isso, não havia opções para Yuri, somente o inevitável e a aceitação, por mais que fosse doloroso, com o único alento que o seu ato salvaria, principalmente, as três pessoas que ela mais amava, enquanto passará a guardar um grande segredo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Essa fanfiction é continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Ascenção.

Já aviso que não será Goku e Chichi. E sim, Goku com Yuri, minha personagem original.

O Goku irá se divorciar da Chichi, até que enfim XDDDDDDD

Enquanto que mantenho o casal Vegeta e Bulma, pois eles se completam, não me incomodo de colocar meu amado e sexy Goku com outra personagem.


	2. Sangue saiya-jin - Ligação e vínculo

Vegeta e Goku conversam e enfim, Kakarotto tem a oportunidade de perguntar sobre suas reações perante Yuri, pois o príncipe era o único dos saiya-jins puros remanescentes, com exceção de Son, além de que, fora o único deles que vivenciou a cultura e costumes da raça deles.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte a partida de Yuri, sendo que ela ainda não voltara, Goku estava sentado em uma campina com Vegeta ao seu lado com os braços cruzados no tórax com ambos olhando um ponto qualquer, embora Son não conseguisse deixar de pensar em Yuri, sentindo um imenso vazio dentro dele, embora não compreendesse o por quê.

– Enrole sua cauda na cintura, Kakarotto.

– Prefiro deixa-la solta, não esqueça que sou um saiya-jin criado na Terra, ao contrário de você.

– Hunf! - foi a única resposta dele.

– O que queria falar comigo, Vegeta?

– Melhor seria dizer. O que quer perguntar para mim? Afinal, sou o único saiya-jin puro além de você, adicionando o fato que sei de nossos costumes e cultura. Por mais que tenha sido criado na Terra, não deixa de ter o sangue de nossa raça.

Goku não gostava de pensar assim, pois, a sua raça era cruel demais. Mas, não podia negar essa verdade. Era um saiya-jin, embora seu coração fosse humano devido a convivência com os terráqueos. E conforme um de seus melhores amigos, sendo ele e Kuririn, falasse "O que quer perguntar para mim?", ele tinha razão. Desde o dia anterior sentia-se estranho e, além disso, não entendera os seus atos para com Yuri. Não era algo humano e sim de saiya-jins. Portanto, somente um de sua raça poderia explicar.

– São muitas perguntas...

– Vamos em partes. Se eu explicar tudo de uma vez, é capaz de embaralhar a sua cabeça. Afinal, sei como você é.

– Hum... Bem, por que enrolei minha cauda na cintura dela? - olha curiosamente para Vegeta.

– Para responder esta pergunta, farei uma outra e aí, explicarei, pois ambas estão conectadas. Por que começou a acariciar a nuca dela?

– Não sei. Minha mão foi sem eu ter consciência até lá, começando a acariciar, enquanto sentia um forte desejo de levar meus lábios até aquele local, enquanto abria a minha boca.

– Isso envolve um ritual de acasalamento de nossa raça, assim como de união e posse. Quando envolvemos nossa cauda na cintura de uma fêmea, estamos a reivindicando e demonstrando aos demais saiya-jins a quem ela pertence, assim como a fêmea faz, para mostrar que aquele macho é dela e de mais ninguém.

– Mas... Isso é impossível... E quanto a Chichi? Quer dizer, ela me falou quê... - Goku estava confuso e perplexo.

– Em nossa conversa, esqueça momentaneamente o que aquela terráquea irritante disse. São costumes terráqueos e estamos conversando sobre costumes saiya-jins. Os terráqueos enfeitam o que eles chamam de relações e criam várias regras em relação a isso como normas de conduta e etc. Concentre-se em nossa conversa e esqueça o resto, terceira classe idiota. - fala levemente irritado.

– Entendo... Não vou mais misturar as coisas.

– Ótimo. Agora, voltando. Já expliquei da cauda e ela é totalmente sincera. Acredite. Pois, veja, a envolveu sem você mandar. Como se tivesse vontade própria. Entre nós saiya-jins, temos a ligação, podendo esta ser verdadeira, quando surge espontaneamente, não tendo qualquer explicação de como ocorre, sendo um mistério para a nossa raça, assim como o falso, que surge do vínculo, sendo que é por consequência deste, ao contrário do verdadeiro, que é em consequência da ligação. Podemos forçar um vinculo com outro, porém, se surgir o verdadeiro, nada podemos fazer. Ele está acima deste. Entendeu?

– Ligação?

– Sim. É algo misterioso que não pode ser controlado ou compreendido, pois leva o saiya-jin a ter um desejo impossível de ser suprimido, assim como o levando a fortalecer através do vínculo. Quando há uma ligação, que nada mais é que uma união a um nível absurdo entre dois seres, ou de um ser para o outro, caso um dos dois não seja saiya-jin, o que possuí o nosso sangue se sentirá unido a aquele ser e por mais estranho que pareça, este ser, mesmo que não seja um saiya-jin, terá sentimentos intensos. Eu diria, que é como se aquele ser sentisse algo profundo, mesmo que não soubesse e um saiya-jin, por algum motivo misterioso, captasse isso, digamos assim e a ligação surgiria. Acreditamos que seja algo próximo disso, pois observamos que nas raras vezes que saiya-jins contraiam união com outras raças, quando tinham vínculos com eles, acabava sendo recíproco tal sentimento, mesmo que lutassem contra isso. Claro, que esse tipo de ligação com outra raça é raríssimo, assim como dentre os saiya-jins, sendo que costumávamos forçar a ligação, sendo esta falsa, graças ao vínculo. Já, em relação a você e Yuri, percebo que é uma ligação verdadeira. Acredito que mesmo antes de morrer, poucos saiya-jins a testemunharam.

– E vínculo? Você falou do vínculo, da ligação falsa que surge através dele e da verdadeira, cujo vínculo é consequência da ligação.

– O vínculo é também chamado de marcação.

– Marcação?

– Nós marcamos nosso companheiro, fazendo uma marca em sua nuca com nossos dentes, criando uma espécie de corte, para depois lambermos a ferida para cicatrizar, assim como para unir-se profundamente. Fiz isso em Bulma, há alguns anos, após lutar muito contra a ligação que possuímos, sendo que era a verdadeira. Pois, esta, mesmo latente, impediu-me de mata-la quando a encontrei em Namekusei pela primeira vez, embora na época não compreendesse o por quê. - nisso, dá um sorriso de lado - Na Terra, com o passar dos anos, acabei cedendo ao que sentia, por também perceber que era um verdadeiro. Meu destino estava ligado a ela, irremediavelmente. Somos impotentes contra o poder de uma ligação verdadeira. Além disso, após a marcação, você passara a saber os sentimentos dela e se estiver próximo, com o tempo, seus pensamentos, pelo menos os mais intensos e quando isso acontecer, se sentirão como se fossem apenas um. - ele dá uma pausa, ficando sem graça e corando, levemente, antes de inspirar e expirar para continuar - E as relações sexuais são feitas com intensidade e paixão absurdas, despertando a libido, além de que, após o ato, além de se sentir pleno, é a mesma felicidade que experimentamos quando lutamos, chegando ao mesmo patamar, ainda mais com a verdadeira. A falsa ou forçada não consegue tal proeza.

Goku fica estarrecido e depois pensa em tudo o que fez, assim como em seus sentimentos, sendo que os sentira de uma forma tão intensa, que nunca sentiu antes, mesmo com Chichi e mesmo após o ato, não sentiu a mesma felicidade que Vegeta descrevera e aquele que sentira nas batalhas.

E pensando agora, nunca a marcou, reivindicando-a, pois, não surgiu tal desejo, como o que veio a tona em relação a Yuri, ao ponto de fazer em um estado inconsciente. Se Vegeta não o tivesse despertado do transe, ele a teria marcado e somente perceberia depois. O cheiro dela se tornara inebriante e subjugara sua razão, assim como a sua mente havia ficado focada somente em aproximar seus lábios da nuca dela, como se o oozaru dentro dele rugisse para fazer isso.

– Mas, não posso. Me casei com Chichi e ela disse que era errado eu me envolver com outra mulher.

– Tradições e costumes terráqueos, assim como normas, somente dizem respeito aos terráqueos. Veja, a perda de uma companheira com ligação abala o saiya-jin e quando é verdadeira, dizem que perde o prazer de viver, sendo muito difícil resistir, embora em alguns raros casos, consegue seguir com a vida, porém, esta perde todo o sentido e se sente, como se faltasse uma parte dentro dele. Como pode ver, entre os saiya-jins, a nossa ligação com alguém é muito mais poderoso. Entre os terráqueos, não há algo assim, nem perto disso. Nossa ligação é profunda, a um nível inimaginável. Se estivesse em Bejiita, com certeza não teria se unido a essa humana, pois não sentiria nada profundo por ela, ao nível dos saiya-jins, que é muito mais forte do que o que os humanos chamam de amor, mesmo que estes fossem aliados de nossa raça e não nossos escravos, como eles provavelmente seriam se Bejiita ainda existisse. Afinal, não tem ligação com ela. Casou-se, apenas porque prometeu sem saber o que era casamento, caindo em uma armadilha e acabou seguindo os costumes desse planeta como se fosse um terráqueo. Mas, você não pertence a essa raça. É um saiya-ji seu sangue clamando com o poder da ligação. Se lutar contra, somente encontrará a tristeza, acredite.

– É difícil abandonar esses costumes... Vivi a minha vida inteira nesse planeta, cresci aqui. Sou avô e Yuri tem idade para ser a minha neta.

– Sabe quantos saiya-jins desejariam ter algo assim? - Goku olha surpreso, vendo que Vegeta parecia perdido em recordações, com certeza de seu passado - Vivem a vida inteira sem conhecer a ligação verdadeira. Quando ela é aceita e formalizada, o saiya-jin experimenta uma felicidade sem limites, sente-se pleno de uma forma que nunca se sentiu. Eu e você somos sortudos de termos algo assim. Confesso, que quando notei que ela não tinha nenhuma marca sua, fiquei curioso do por que estar junto dela e Bulma me explicou. - nisso, cerra o cenho, com a voz assumindo um tom de aborrecimento - Praticamente, o forçou a se casar, porque você é fiel as suas promessas. Após saber disso, consigo compreender o comportamento dela. Frente a isso, faz todo o sentido. É alguém amargurada, pois percebeu as consequências de seu ato ao forçar um casamento para a conveniência dela e raiva, ao ver que idealizou algo que não existe. Bulma acha que ela deveria ter conhecido você melhor antes de nutrir falsas esperanças. Fica irritada com você, pois não conseguiu molda-lo à conveniência dela, com o que idealizou. Além de amargurada e nervosa com a sua situação atual, pois sabe no fundo que é tudo por culpa dela. Porém, descarregou sua frustação em seu filho, desenvolvendo uma nova obsessão, um tanto doentia de estudos para Gohan, não só por causa da época de paz e sim, pois ele cresceria sendo o contrário de você, saindo como uma vingança quase inconsciente, para descontar o fato de que mesmo casado, se dedicou a ser um guerreiro e não o marido idealizado por ela. Uma forma de revolta infantil perante a sua situação. Algo patético. Era é irritante demais e Bulma sempre se surpreendeu, assim como eu, como você a aguentou. Se bem, que o tempo que esteve morto e o treino com Uub, o ajudaram bastante. Além disso, salvou a Terra inúmeras vezes e ela nunca considerou isso, mesmo que com isso tenha salvado a pele dela, pois na cabeça daquela mulherzinha irritante, você não era o marido que idealizou, obsessivamente, de forma doentia, por anos desde criança e por isso, não presta e nem tem utilidade, segundo ela. Bulma nunca achou normal essa obsessão extrema e concordo com a minha companheira. É problema dela se fantasiou por anos como seria seu casamento, perdendo a noção da realidade e nem se dando ao trabalho de conhecê-lo melhor. Conviver com você apenas por algum tempo, para saber se conseguiria suprir o que ela desejava doentiamente.

Goku não ia defender Chichi, pois, Vegeta estava certo. Era algo que ele não queria ver ou compreender, preferindo ignorar e continuar com a sua vida, mergulhando nos treinos e se esquecendo momentaneamente de sua esposa. Conforme ele falara, tudo fazia sentido. Desde que se casaram, era uma união malfada.

Nunca tentou se separar dela, pois, ela ficou falando várias vezes que um casal ficava unido o resto da vida, sendo tal ideia fortalecida pelos votos de casamento. Quantas vezes não se sentiu feliz de ficar longe dela? Nos anos que esteve morto, nunca havia pensado nela.

Claro, pensara em seu filho, mas, na esposa, não. E nas lutas, quando se recordava dela, era algo que parecia forçado, pois soava como o certo, afinal, era seu marido e com os anos, se acostumou, digamos assim, pois convivera com os terráqueos, assimilando seus costumes com seu sangue saiya-jin adormecido, menos no quesito batalhas.

Porém, agora com Yuri, veio a tona toda a farsa do casamento, assim como o fato de que nunca fora verdadeiramente feliz, a não ser no momento que se tornara pai. Acabou contentando-se apenas com uma boa refeição, nunca conseguindo se sentir de fato unido ou vivenciando a intensidade dos desejos que experimentou com a in-ookami. Agora sentia que somente a refeição não bastava mais.

– Percebeu, terceira classe? Não pode mais se deixar guiar pelos costumes terráqueos de união, pois eles não são nada perto da ligação e vínculo, que é algo poderosíssimo. Basta ver quantos casamentos são desfeitos e relações. Com a ligação, não ocorre isso, ambos estão unidos de uma maneira que se completam, tornando a ausência prolongada de um deles como se fosse um martírio, assim como, desperta sentimentos intensos. Uniu-se com a chikyuu-jin irritante e amargurada pelas convenções terráqueas. Agora, é o nosso sangue, a capacidade de ligação que possuímos, sendo que somos uma das poucas espécies que possuem algo assim e que é igualmente poderoso, que o está forçando a despertar. Se aceitar, experimentará a felicidade plena. Se tivesse marcado Bulma antes de encontrar Babidi, aceitando meus sentimentos para com ela, a história poderia ter sido bem diferente.

– E quando você a marcou? - Goku ficou surpreso, pois demorou muitos anos, pelo visto.

– Após a derrota de Majin Buu. - fala simplesmente, ignorando o rosto embasbacado de seu melhor amigo - A morte dela me abalou a um nível muito profundo e mesmo sem o vínculo, senti como se uma parte minha tivesse desaparecido. Orgulhosamente, não demonstrei, mas, por dentro, estava quebrado. Aí compreendi e aceitei, que não podia mais lutar contra. Isso apenas confirmou o que sabia, mas, que por orgulho lutei contra por anos. Acredite. Agora não conseguirá mais criar a falsa felicidade da qual viveu por todo esse tempo, confortavelmente. Você é um saiya-jin e não um chikyuu-jin.

Após olhar por um tempo para o horizonte, arqueia o cenho ao ver Kakarotto olhando para o chão, processando os seus sentimentos e descoberta, para depois suspirar e fala, sem olha-lo:

– Acha que pode lutar contra? Eu não consegui por muito tempo e no íntimo, sempre fui infeliz, somente diminuindo esse sentimento um pouco graças a conveniência com Trunks. A ligação, os instintos que desperta, além da paixão intensa, amor, fidelidade, proteção e cuidado com seu companheiro, acaba sendo passado alguns sentimentos para a cria de ambos, como o amor paternal, desejo de cuidar e protege-la. Isso com o verdadeiro. O falso, aquele forçado, não consegue irradiar nada para a cria. Por isso, muitos bebês eram enviados a outros planetas e os pais não se importavam com o seu destino. Afinal, o verdadeiro era algo raríssimo e estes possuíam a ligação falsa.

Goku sabia que não conseguiria, ainda mais ao ouvir Vegeta, que confirmava o que vinha sentindo desde ontem e que procurou disfarçar, agindo como sempre agira. Yuri não saía de sua mente. Além disso, achava estranho a sensação que já a vira antes, em algum lugar, desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez, quando ainda era escrava daquele androide e estava na forma de uma loba imensa.

Agora, não sabia o que fazer. Os costumes terráqueos ainda estavam impregnados nele, porém, começara a sentir que eles pareciam enfraquecer, levemente e gradativamente. Mas, se de fato tinha uma ligação verdadeira com ela, sabia que não seria capaz de manter a farsa da falsa felicidade por muito tempo. Nem mesmo Vegeta conseguiu, pois, após alguns anos teve que ceder e isso porque era orgulhoso demais.

Já, ele, Goku, não teria a mínima chance. Além de que com os anos, acabara ficando com medo de Chichi em seu íntimo, pois ela sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

Porém, por enquanto, preferia manter para si mesmo, até pensar em como lidar com a situação, ouvindo Vegeta falar, antes dele se levantar e voar para casa, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos:

– Não aguentará muito tempo. Além disso, quando tiver lua cheia, evite estar perto de Yuri. Não pela transformação em Oozaru, pois, agora pode controla-la. Mas, sim, porque com a ligação verdadeira, tudo fica mais intenso. De fato, a lua tem grande influência sobre nós. Sempre. E um conselho. Não desperdice o que sente por aquela in-ookami. Uma ligação desses é rara... Se tentar fazer o que eu fiz, somente sentirá a tristeza e solidão dentro de seu ser, como a que vivenciei por anos.

Goku não sabia da lua, sem ser pelo fato que faz um saiya-jin se transformar em Oozaru, mas, se o que Vegeta disse era verdade, passou a compreender algumas coisas, ao se recordar de algumas situações que vivenciou em dias de lua cheia, mesmo sem a sua cauda.

De fato, sentia um aumento considerável na sua libido nas noites de lua cheia e inclusive, segundo Chichi, ficava diferente, além do fato que falara que Gohan e Goten, provavelmente foram concebidos em noites assim.

Nesses momentos, não fazia algo mecânico como sempre era com Chichi, nas noites sem lua cheia, porém, não era algo totalmente pleno, pois, sentia-se satisfeito, apenas naquele instante quando chegava ao ápice, sendo que por algum motivo, não dava a mesma felicidade que experimentava nas lutas e que segundo Vegeta, com a ligação verdadeira, o sexo chegava no mesmo patamar de felicidade.

Não sabia que Piccolo os estava olhando do Tenkai, decidindo entrar em contato com Kuririn, explicando a conversa que testemunhou, pois, se de fato, Goku possuía o que chamavam de ligação verdadeira com Yuri, para ele ser completamente e verdadeiramente feliz, após se sacrificar tanto para salvar a Terra e o universo, o certo seria se divorciar de Chichi e abraçar seus sentimentos para com a In-Ookami. Depois de tudo o que fez, ele merecia ser feliz.

Entrou em contato com Kuririn, pois, afinal, era o amigo de infância de Goku e quando ficou sabendo da conversa, sobre ligação e vínculo, além de conversar com Piccolo, mentalmente, decidiu que ele estava certo.

De fato, Goku não era terráqueo. Era um saiya-jin e se eles possuíam algo tão forte assim, sendo equivalente ao verdadeiro amor, só que muito mais intenso, somente poderia ser feliz com Yuri. Permanecer com Chichi, seria fazê-lo sofrer e seu amigo não merecia isso, não depois de tudo o que fez e seus sacrifícios.

Se havia alguém que merceia ser verdadeiramente e completamente feliz e sem se julgado, seria ele e acreditava que seus amigos também pensariam assim, somente sendo difícil para Chichi, Gohan e Goten, aceitarem. Quanto a Pan, não tinha certeza.

Porém, ficaria ao lado de seu grande amigo, assim como todos que o conheciam há muito tempo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer e entraria em contato com os demais, para depois decidir conversar com Goku sobre isso, para mostrar que tinha seu apoio e dos amigos, se ele se divorciasse dela. Com certeza, o apoio deles o ajudaria nesse momento. Mas, avisaria a todos, que deveriam ficar aguardando e que nada poderia ser dito para Gohan, Goten, Pan e Videl, além de Chichi. Somente queria preparar um apoio para o dia em que Goku se divorciasse.

Afinal, quem tinha direito de julga-lo, após tudo o que ele fez e aceitando o fato de que era um saiya-jin e não um terráqueo, sendo que, portanto as convenções humanas não eram certas para ele? Além de que, nunca se casou porque quis. Casou-se por causa de uma promessa e nada mais. Uma promessa feita em uma época que ele não sabia o que era casamento, enquanto que Chichi sabia muito bem.


	3. Goku Vs Chichi

Como sempre, Chichi depreciava o marido e o humilhava, despejando toda a sua amargura ao perceber seu erro há anos atrás, quando...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após conversar com Vegeta no dia anterior, Goku estava na cama com Chichi montada sobre seu membro. Haviam acabado de fazer sexo e embora ele gozasse, não era algo pleno.

Somente tiveram relações, porque a chikyuu-jin assim queria, sendo que o sexo entre eles era escasso com o saiya-jin nunca se importando e agora, bem menos, após reconhecer que tinha uma ligação verdadeira com Yuri, fazendo-o agir quase como um robô na cama, ainda mais que o de costume.

Claro, sempre agira como um quando tinha relações com ela, sendo que era sempre a terráquea que o estimulava, enquanto ouvia depois e ás vezes, até antes, as diversas e costumeiras reclamações sobre ser um idiota, tapado, retardado, inútil, desperdício de espaço e tantas outras que sabia de cor e salteado.

Porém, não podia fazer nada. Não sentia desejo e nunca sentiu, enquanto que ela o "forçava", não só através de estímulos sexuais, assim como falando que era uma das obrigações do esposo e durante anos, encarou como sendo algo obrigatório e não natural.

Já, com Yuri, sentia sua libido ir para a estratosfera, sentindo em relação à ela um desejo intenso de fazê-la dele e de mais ninguém, assim como de toma-la, quase que com selvageria, fazendo-se sentir, intensamente, desejos nunca sentidos antes por ele em todos aqueles anos.

E naquele momento, sentia-se culpado, pois para ele e seus sentimentos, parecia que estava traindo Yuri, mesmo que não tivesse a marcado, enquanto que seu corpo suplicava pela in-ookami e somente ela. Assim como o seu coração e mente.

Além disso, amava treinar e lutar. Estava em seu sangue e somente quando lutava, sentia-se feliz, somando-se o fato de que havia herdado a natureza destrutiva, também. Ele sempre acabava destruindo o que tocava, sem desejar e muitas vezes pedindo desculpas, pois não fora intencional. Muitas vezes era chamado de retardado, atrapalhado ou o popular "desastre ambulante" pela terráquea, principalmente quando destruiu sem querer, algumas vezes, uma das paredes da casa, assim como o sofá novo que o sogro deu para o casal, quebrou a porta do micro-ondas novo, ao usar, sem querer, uma força maior que a normal e tantos outros desastres.

Ao se imaginar trabalhando, somente podia-se ver destruindo algo, sem querer e não durando em nenhum emprego. Além de que, se trabalhasse, não poderia treinar e lutar, o que realmente amava, adicionando-se o fato que a paz na Terra parecia não durar muito, enquanto que não sabia se algum inimigo poderoso poderia surgir ou não, sendo que seria difícil para este subjulgar o poder divino.

Desperta de seus pensamentos com Chichi saindo de cima dele, colocando seu penhoar e se dirigindo ao banheiro, falando com o costumeiro tom aborrecido:

– Após todos esses anos não consegue tomar a iniciativa, idiota? Tudo bem, que no início não sabia o que era sexo. Mas, mesmo agora, age como aquele menino inocente e retardado da noite de núpcias? Por que não pode ser como os outros maridos? A única coisa que sabe fazer é comer e lutar. Ou seja, é um imprestável e desperdício de espaço, conseguindo a proeza de ser um traste até na cama! Como me arrependo de ter me casado com um imbecil como você!

Goku apenas olhava, sentindo-se triste, adicionando-se a sensação de culpa que sempre tivera por não cumprir os seus votos de casamento, conforme sua esposa vivia-o lembrando.

Porém, tal pensamento de culpa parecia desaparecer, gradativamente, enquanto que uma parte dele, recém-descoberta, começava a sentir raivado modo como era tratado, acabando por cerrar o cenho, involuntariamente, fazendo Chichi se calar e arregalar os olhos, pois nunca o vira irritado com ela.

Porém, não se intimidou.

Apontou o dedo em riste e começou a disparar ofensas, enquanto observava que a postura ainda estava diferente e que de tão irritada, não ouvira um rosnado, até que uma in-ookami raivosa aparece na frente dela, mostrando os seus caninos alvos e pontiagudos, projetando todo o seu ódio e ira para com a humana, fazendo-a gritar de medo e se esconder atrás da porta do banheiro por mais patético que parecesse, pois, aquilo não era nada para um ser que podia, se quisesse, enfrentar um super saiya-jin 4 subjugando-o facilmente.

Como sempre, estava em uma postura agressiva, lutando contra o desejo de saltar sobre a humana e destroça-la, quando Goku se levanta e a segura pela cintura, falando na sua orelha em um sussurro rouco, sentindo o seu corpo reagir, imediatamente, como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica apenas pelo aparecimento da jovem, fazendo seu membro despertar rapidamente, tornando-se ereto, enquanto surgia um desejo intenso de toma-la, tendo que lutar ferozmente contra a sua libido, se surpreendendo com o efeito dela sobre sua mente e corpo.

Ela estava tão irada, que não sentira algo roçando suas nádegas por cima de sua pele felpuda que cobria o seu corpo, nu por baixo, o que Goku notara, fazendo-o conter a força um gemido de prazer, além de duvidar que ela soubesse o que aquilo significava, lembrando-o de quando era jovem e não sabia nada sobre o sexo, até a noite em que Chichi o ensinou, embora desconfiasse que fora apenas pelo prazer dela.

Quando se unirem, ensinará á ela sobre o sexo, mas, para o prazer de ambos.

– Se acalme, por favor, Yuri.

– Eu acabei de voltar de um sistema solar vizinho a este e estava indo para as montanhas, quando ouvi essa desgraçada ofendendo você! Não irei permitir que ninguém o ofenda. Nem você e nem a Pan.

– Eu sei... Mas, peço, por favor, que controle sua ira. Os terráqueos são fracos demais.

– Mas... Mas... - ela tenta argumentar, até que sente algo rijo e olha para baixo com a face confusa.

– O que é isso? Nunca vi antes. É esquisito. Sou alienígena também e não tenho isso no meio das minhas pernas... Quer dizer, acho que não tenho. - fica confusa, tentando se lembrar se tinha algo assim .

Frente a algo novo que nunca vira antes, acaba se dispersando do motivo da raiva, pois estava surpresa e curiosíssima, se surpreendendo ao ver que parecia saltar, fazendo-a se afastar, enquanto aguçava ainda mais a sua vontade de saber o que era aquilo. Estava tão ansiosa e extasiada pela novidade, que dirige sua mão até o membro.

Porém, foi impedida de tocar por Goku, que a segura, a afastando, enquanto ela olhava para o alto, aborrecida, para depois ver o olhar diferente, que parecia mais escuro, assim como um sorriso estranho, embora que esta face, desconhecida a ela, a fizesse sentir calafrios prazerosos que se espalhavam por sua espinha, enquanto este falava roucamente, com a sua respiração se chocando na pele alva e acetinada ao se inclinar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	4. Raiva e constrangimento

Perante a total inocência e ingenuidade desta, Goku não pôde deixar de recordar de sua própria inocência quando jovem...

Nisso, Chichi acaba extrapolando e pela primeira vez, em sua vida, faz Goku...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Claro que não tem isso. Somente os machos a possuem e não é esquisito. Além disso, quero pedir, que pelo menos nesse momento, não toque e nem fique olhando. Por favor.

Ele pede roucamente, pois estava sendo difícil controlar o desejo de toma-la ardentemente e fazê-la sentir fisicamente todo o amor que sentia por ela, enquanto desejava marca-la. Queria deixar seu cheiro nela e não podia. Não no momento, pois, sabia que não poderia lutar muito tempo contra a ligação.

Enquanto que orava para que esta tivesse por ele os mesmos sentimentos que possuía. Desejava ardentemente que fossem correspondidos.

– Queria saber como era... Tipo, ele se mexeu.

Nisso, desvia o rosto do membro com as orelhas cabisbaixas, obedecendo ao pedido deste, embora não entendesse o por que, pois, ele sorria, claro, diferente do que já vira, mas, mesmo assim, era um sorriso e não uma face séria ou zangada.

Segundo o seu entendimento, se de fato, ela fazia algo que o aborrecia, não deveria sorrir. Portanto, não fizera algo que o machucara ou o incomodava. E isso só a fez ficar mais confusa por não conseguir compreender o motivo do seu pedido.

Além disso, se sentiu um tanto aborrecida, pois não conseguia compreende qual o motivo de não poder tocar em algo que parecia vivo, pois se mexeu.

– Um dia desses, a deixarei tocar, sentir e inclusive provar.

O saiya-jin fala roucamente, tomado pela luxúria, quase que totalmente, ainda olhando-a com os orbes mais escuros, brilhando de puro desejo, embora tentasse fazer seu membro voltar ao normal, assim como conter a sua libido, antes que alguém o visse excitado. Ou pior, acabasse cedendo ao que sentia, acabando por assustar Yuri. Algo que não queria, além do fato, de que ela não devia conhecer o sexo de uma maneira tão selvagem e primitiva.

– Jura? - olha para ele sorrindo inocentemente e depois, arqueando o cenho - Provar? Quer dizer comer? Mas, se está grudado em você, não vai doer se eu fizer isso?

Ele a olha com um olhar gentil e bondoso, controlando a sua vontade de rir frente a total inocência e pureza, lembrando-o quando era jovem e não sabia de nada, não deixando de rir levemente ao pensar nos nomes que se referia aos seios, chamando-os de bunda e de como achara estranho a falta de volume abaixo da cintura das garotas. Portanto, compreendia melhor do que ninguém a linha de raciocínio dela.

– Falei algo engraçado?

Vira a cabeça, confusa, e inclusive, começando a bufar, até que olha para Chichi que havia saído bufando do banheiro e com um olhar assassino, pois acabara de se trocar por não se sentir bem andando apenas de penhoar, sem algo por baixo, resolvendo por isso usar a roupa de antes, criando coragem ao vê-la de costas, sem o olhar assassino, começando a gritar com a in-ookami, ao ver a interação de ambos, resolvendo culpa-la, considerando que fazia de propósito, já que para a chikyuu-jin, seu marido era um completo retardado:

– Sua bola de pêlos ambulante! Cadela! O que faz no meu quarto e na minha casa? Além disso, se esfregando no meu marido?! Heim?!

Ela rosna violentamente, fazendo a humana recuar, embora não entendesse as acusações, mas, compreendo pelo tom que era algo ofensivo.

Porém, Chichi não perde a sua pose, enquanto lutava contra o medo, perdendo-o, ao considerar que talvez fosse como aquele ditado: "cão que late não morde". Isso a ajudava a lidar com a jovem, pois passou a compreender que não a atacaria.

Porém, estranha o outro rosnado, este vindo de seu esposo, enquanto envolvia a cauda na cintura da in-ookami que fica confusa, olhando para ele, corando e sentindo que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, enquanto via o olhar de raiva para a terráquea que fica embasbacada, pois nunca fizera isso.

Na verdade, nunca imaginou que seu marido fosse capaz de algo assim.

O que Goku sabia, era que as ofensas contra quem ele amava, o fizeram sentir uma imensa raiva da esposa pela primeira vez na vida, graças a ligação que o fazia se tornar protetor em relação à jovem, sendo tão forte, que o fazia agir sem ter conhecimento, no início, só tomando consciência depois de seus atos, assim como reação.

– O que está fazendo, idiota?! Por que olha assim para a sua esposa por causa de um mero animal com forma humana?! Pois, ela não passa de uma espécie de lobo! Ou seja, uma besta e nada mais!

Seu temperamento esquentado começando a subir, ignorando o rosnado de aviso da jovem loba, que ficara com raiva ao ver a humana sendo agressiva com o seu salvador e não por xinga-la, pois não compreendia o que a terráquea queria falar com isso, embora identificasse o tom e olhar desta como algo pejorativo, por mais que as palavras não fizessem quaisquer sentido para a garota.

Goku se encontrava no mesmo temperamento da in-ookami, sentindo sua ira aumentar cada vez mais e seus rosnados aumentarem, observando que a esposa enfim parecera recuar frente ao seu olhar irado. Podia suportar que o xingasse e o humilhasse, mas, em relação a aquela em seus braços, a história era bem diferente.

Nisso, Gohan e Goten entram no quarto com o mais velho assumindo uma posição ofensiva, aumentando o seu ki e concentrando-se para usar o poder que adquiriu graças a Ro-kaioh-shin.

Mas, após olharem em volta, vendo seus pais olhando com raiva um para o outro com ambos se surpreendendo que o pai deles, alguém tão gentil e amável, pudesse exibir uma face irritada, ainda mais para a mãe deles, a enfrentando, algo que nunca fez antes, além de rosnar, os deixam embasbacados ao ponto de se esquecerem, momentaneamente da In-ookami, que olhava para o casal com evidente confusão e depois para os filhos destes, como se procurasse alguma explicação, para depois ficar ainda mais confusa e visivelmente irritada por não compreender mais nada.

Ao perceber a entrada dos filhos, Goku libera a sua cauda da cintura de Yuri, assim como detém os seus rosnados e fala aos filhos, porém, sem deixar de olhar com raiva para a esposa uma única vez, sentindo um leve cheiro de medo dela:

– Está tudo sobre controle. Yuri não vai atacar a mãe de vocês, eu prometo. Yuri, por favor, pode me esperar nas montanhas?

Ao olhar para ela, muda sua face completamente para sorrir bondosamente, acariciando gentilmente com o dorso dos dedos a face da garota, que sente uma descarga elétrica percorre-la, conforme a tocara, fazendo-a sentir um rubor e um calor intenso nas bochechas, enquanto desejava sentir mais dos toques dele, sem compreende o significado das reações de seu corpo e pensamentos.

– Claro. - nisso, mostrando seus caninos alvos uma última vez para a terráquea, assim como seu olhar assassino, se teleporta dali em um piscar de olhos.

Goku está nu e seu membro havia voltado ao normal, pois a raiva que sentiu pela esposa e que ainda sentia, era muito mais eficiente que uma ducha fria, fazendo a sua libido diminuir drasticamente em proporção que a sua irritação subia.

Sentia que cada vez mais, começava a se irritar com a sua esposa, algo que nunca aconteceu antes, por mais que fosse ofendido pela mesma, algo muito comum.

– Gohan, pode voltar para a sua casa. Goten, vá dormir no quarto, já acabou a confusão.

– O que houve otousan?

– O único motivo para Yuri se teleportar na minha frente e na da mãe de vocês. Chichi começou a me ofender e humilhar-me, como sempre faz e nisso, ela acabou ouvindo mesmo de longe, graças a sua audição apurada e veio defender-me. Mas, como disse, agora e sempre, não se preocupem que a mãe de vocês não corre nenhum perigo. Yuri nunca faria nada que pudesse magoar Pan.

Gohan revira os olhos e Goten fica aliviado, embora ambos não entendessem o por que da discussão, se haviam acabado de fazer sexo.

O mais novo não era mais virgem há anos, assim como o seu melhor amigo, Trunks, com ambos frequentando boates e casas de show, inclusive, se orgulhava de ter se deitado com várias, enquanto ambos se divertiam com as mulheres sem qualquer preocupação por saberem que poderiam ter quantas relações conseguissem e quisessem, sem receio de engravidar ninguém, graças ao olfato que herdaram dos pais saiya-jins, evitando transar com as mulheres que estavam em seu período fértil, embora que o mais jovem, as vezes, se ressentia, que graças ao seu melhor amigo ser rico de berço, conseguia com seu status e dinheiro quantas mulheres quisesse, pois, todas se jogavam em seu colo, tendo mais facilidade do que ele.

Embora, considerasse que graças ao seu amigo ser arquimilionário, Goten conseguia entrar em ambientes exclusivos dos ricos e poderosos, algo, que nunca conseguiria, enquanto que começava a se ressentir por Satan ter levado os créditos pela derrota de Cell e não seu irmão, pois, o falso herói conseguira uma imensa fortuna graças ao seu "feito", algo que começava a aborrecer o jovem, fazendo-o se ressentir.

Por ter se deitado com centenas e se orgulhando disso, reconhecia muito bem o cheiro, assim como Gohan, que já era casado e estava familiarizado com o odor característico após o ato, percebendo que o mesmo estava impregnado na cama, vendo os lençóis amassados, embora tivesse estranhado de sentir esse odor em Yuri, embora fosse bem fraco.

Porém, ao perceber que seu pai se aproximou dela nua, considerou que ele havia passado, sem querer, um pouco do cheiro dele para ela.

Então, ambos os irmãos, após passado o susto e receio pelo ataque da in-ookami a mãe deles, a reação surpreendente e inesperada de seu pai frente as humilhações impostas pela genitora deles, assim como quando despertam de seus pensamentos sobre o ocorrido, ficam sem graça, enquanto que ambos ruborizavam-se violentamente, saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguiam, pois, era constrangedor demais identificar que seus pais fizeram sexo, ainda mais com o odor impregnado no quarto.

Nisso, após se recuperarem, já fora de casa, pois Goten decidira dormir na casa do irmão, percebem que tudo ficou em um silêncio anormal, ainda mais em relação ao ocorrido, enquanto sentiam o ki do pai deles sumir do quarto após alguns minutos, identificando que usara o shukan no ido, enquanto que a mãe deles o xingava com todos os palavrões que sabia, fazendo os irmãos arregalarem os olhos devido ao vocabulário que ela usava.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	5. Pedido e descoberta

Goku usa seu Shunkan Idou para ir até Kaioh-sei, a fim de pedir algo pessoalmente, não só a Kita no Kaioh, assim como a Ro Kioh-shin e Kibitto-shin...

Então, após o pedido, ele se teleporta até onde está Yuri.

Nisso, decide explicar algumas coisas sobre as raças que habitam a Terra e inclusive a dele, já que ela não conhecia nada...

Nisso, tanto Yuri, quanto Goku descobrem algo juntos. Um sentimento, assim como sensação, que o saiya-jin nunca sentira antes...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Goku usa o shunkan Idou até o planeta de Kaioh-sama que fora reconstruído graças as esferas do dragão, uma vez que se sentia culpado pela destruição do planeta dele, mas, sendo, que este pediu para restaurar ao tamanho original, deixando de ser um planeta pequeno, além de ser ressuscitado, por não aturar mais os demais Kaioh´s o alugando.

Afinal, Bill´s havia diminuído drasticamente o planeta dele e, portanto, já que iria reconstruir com as esferas, pediu para restaurar ao que era antes de Bill´s destruir.

Agora estava deitado em sua confortável cadeira reclinável, dormindo, quando Goku se aproxima dele, que desperta, sendo cumprimentando com o costumeiro sorriso jovial do saiya-jin.

– Já faz algum tempo que não me visita, Goku. Que ventos o trazem aqui?

Nisso, ele explica o que queria e Kaioh concorda, sorrindo, achando que era o correto e nisso, Goku, ainda no planeta do Sr. Kaioh, se comunica com Kibitto-shin e Ro Kioh-shin, começando os quatro uma conversa simultânea com todos ouvindo o pedido dele e a explicação para o mesmo.

Após se despedir deles, torna a usar seu Shunkan Idou, deixando um Kita no Kaioh pensativo, para depois este ser abordado mentalmente por Gosenzo (Ro Kaioh-shin), que desejava conversar com ele sobre os motivos, verdadeiros, do pedido dele, pelo que desconfiava.

Nisso, fica boquiaberto e após algum tempo, pensando, parecia fazer sentido o pedido dele, assim como os últimos acontecimentos.

Yuri estava no alto de uma montanha em um dos vales pertencentes ao Monte Paouz, sentada em uma pedra, olhando o horizonte, pensativa, tentando compreender os eventos de meia hora atrás, ligeiramente frustrada e emburrando ao perceber que não conseguiria.

Nisso, sente um deslocamento no espaço, identificando que era Goku, o qual a fazia ter sentimentos e sensações que nunca sentiu antes, enquanto sentia- se imensamente feliz por ele se teleportar até ela, fazendo- a erguer- se da pedra em um salto e abanar a cauda de felicidade, quando aparece na sua frente e esta o abraça.

Descobriu que adorava abraça-lo, assim como se sentia viciada no cheiro dele, embora não entendesse o porque de ficar rubra, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos aumentando, enquanto a correspondia, abraçando-a e apoiando o seu queixo na cabeça dela, suspirando, fazendo- a feliz ao percebe-lo contente, olhando para ele e adorando o sorriso deste, sempre desejando ver em sua face.

– Está tudo bem?

Pergunta visivelmente preocupada, pois, quando saíra de lá, ele ainda estava nervoso e isso a deixou preocupada, pois, a terráquea que mais detestava e que sentia desejo de destroçar, não fazendo por consideração a Pan e a ele, poderia tê-lo ofendido novamente.

– Está sim. Obrigado por se preocupar, Yuri.

Nisso, leva sua mão na face desta e acaricia, vendo-a fechar os olhos e sorrir, suspirando de contentamento, apertando-o mais fortemente para depois abrir os orbes azuis como o céu e sorrir, enquanto que sua cauda abanava preguiçosamente de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se estranha, ainda mais quando ele levara os braços para a cintura dela, pressionando-a contra ele, não ao ponto de incomoda-la, mas, a surpreendo, enquanto sentia o mesmo calafrio de antes percorrer a sua cintura, vendo este curvar a cabeça e aspirar o seu perfume, passando a acarinhar o rosto dela com seu nariz, fazendo a respiração dele fazer cócegas nela.

Nisso, o saiya-jin se afasta, olhando-a atentamente, com esta vendo o olhar estranho, assim como o sorriso, até que o vê fechar os olhos e inspirar profundamente, assim como o estranho cheiro que surgia nele, parar de surgir, desaparecendo, para depois vê-lo olhar para ela com a sua face gentil e amável costumeira e então, pergunta, enquanto terminava de dispersar os pensamentos possessivos e o desejo de marca-la:

– E aí? Como foi a caça?

Abre um enorme sorriso e a observa gesticulando, assim como falando entusiasmante sobre a sua busca pelo planeta, localização, seres que viu vivendo neles, o que caçou, assim como explorou o planeta e alguns adjacentes, e como se esquivou de uma nave espacial e algumas chuvas de meteoros e um buraco negro.

Goku a olhava carinhosamente, pois parecia uma criança contando com visível entusiasmo e inocência, até que termina de narrar o ocorrido, sorrindo, para depois saltar para cima dele, abraçando-o e pressionando os seus seios no tórax musculoso, fazendo-o gemer ao sentir os seios macios dela por baixo daquela roupa em forma de pelagem, desconfiando que não havia nada embaixo deste, fazendo-o gemer ao simples pensamento dela nua por baixo da pelagem, enquanto fechava os olhos, lutando pelo controle e tentando desesperadamente, fazer o seu membro voltar ao normal.

Após conseguir, consideravelmente, inclina a cabeça no pescoço dela, aspirando o seu odor com a sua respiração provocando cócegas nela que ri, com a cauda abanando felizmente de um lado para o outro e a cauda dele a enrolando na cintura, possessivamente.

Ainda com a cabeça afundada na curva do seu pescoço, continuava farejando-a, na ânsia de aplacar seu lado possessivo, confirmando que mais nenhum outro macho se aproximou dela, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro de alivio e abraçando-a em seguida.

Ela confessava que adorava o cheiro dele, sendo este inebriante, além de fazê-la feliz, enquanto sentia-se estranha, assim como desejava com ardor ficar junto dele, inclusive pensando nele em vários momentos, sentindo-se triste quando estavam separados.

Assim como adorava quando se abraçavam, sentindo-se ruborizada e seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, principalmente ao se recordar do olhar e sorriso estranho que testemunhara várias vezes, não compreendendo o porque de tal rosto, se recordando que tal face parecia enviar descargas elétricas por sua coluna, fazendo-a se ruborizar ainda mais se era possível.

Então, se separa dela, levemente e pergunta:

– Você sabe que eu não sou um chikyuu-jin, né? Embora tenha sido criado nesse planeta.

– Saiya-jin? O que é um saiya-jin? - olha confusa para ele, que acha a face confusa dela adorável.

– Uma raça, cujo planeta natal foi destruído por Freeza. Além disso, também possuímos uma transformação feral, no caso, de um Oozaru, uma espécie de macaco enorme, com focinho longo e presas afiadas, segundo a visão dos terráqueos.

– Então, também é um extraterrestre?

Frente a esta descoberta sente-se eufórica e imensamente feliz, pois sentia-se mais próximo dele, pois ambos eram alienígenas, além do fato dele também ter uma forma feral, assim como ela, não se abalando pelo fato, de que ao contrário dele, que a forma original era de um humano, somente se transformando em uma fera, pois a verdadeira forma dela era de uma fera e não a semelhante a humana, como estava no momento.

Outra coisa que a animava, era o fato que ele tinha uma cauda, assim como ela, mesmo que tivesse o adicional de um par de orelhas felpudas.

– Meu nome saiya-jin é Kakarotto. Por isso, você vê Vegeta me chamando desse nome e não de Goku. Afinal, ele também é um saiya-jin, além de ter sido o príncipe da minha raça.

– Eu ia mesmo perguntar, o porque dele chama-lo diferente... - nisso, fica pensativa e depois, pergunta - Como era a sua raça? Não sei nada sobre a minha.

– Somos uma raça de guerreiros natos. Nascemos com a capacidade infinita de aumentamos nosso poderes quando nos recuperamos após quase morrermos, além de conseguimos aprender técnicas de luta apenas olhando. Também, amamos lutar, tanto, que quando estou em frente a um adversário poderoso, fico extasiado e empolgado, tremendo de emoção. Você foi uma dos que me proporcionou isso e confesso que ainda sinto desejo em lutar contra você. Confesso que desejo saber qual é seu real potencial.

– Meu real potencial? Diz de luta?

– De poder. Sei que não sabe lutar sem ser na sua forma verdadeira.

– Bem, só lutei naquela forma e é meio que instintivo, usar as garras e as presas, além da cauda.

– Entendo. Mas, gostaria de aprender a lutar? Vou entender senão quiser.

Ela olha para ele pensativa, recordando- se do que se lembrara de vê-los lutando e sempre fora curiosa. Confessava que tinha curiosidade em aprender algo novo e, além disso, após pensar melhor, percebeu que ficariam ainda mais juntos, pois teria que treina-la.

Nisso, decide que iria querer aprender, pois, assim, saciava a sua curiosidade, além do fato de ficarem mais tempos juntos.

– Sim.

– Ótimo! Começaremos amanhã! Que tal?

– Por mim, tudo bem... E... já que falamos de sua raça. Por que aquele tal de Piccolo e Kami-sama, senão me engano, são verdes e parecem ter um par de alguma coisa na cabeça? Tipo, não me lembro de quando estava voando ter visto terráqueos com essa aparência.

– Eles são namekusei-jins.

– Namekusei-jins? - ela repete, curiosa.

Nisso, ele explica sobre a raça deles e as habilidades diversa, deixando-a atônita e ligeiramente entusiasmada ao perceber o repertório de habilidades e poderes, pois, nunca pode observar uma raça de perto, pois, o monstro que a detivera como escrava, ordenava o extermínio sumário.

– Sabe sobre as transformações saiya-jins e a transformação em Deus dos saiya-jins?

– Não.

– Você viu algumas. Gostaria de saber mais sobre elas?

– Claro! - responde entusiasmada, abanando a cauda em felicidade com os olhos brilhantes e expectantes.

– Então, vou mostra-las. Tem as formas super saya-jin 1, a super saiya-jin 2, a super saiya-jin 3. A forma 4 você já viu, assim como o Modo Deus que possuo, que não entra na categoria de transformações saiya-jins. Pois, além de me transformar, explicarei o que são cada uma.

Nisso, vê o sorriso dela se alargando, enquanto o olhava atentamente, percebendo o quanto era curiosa, sendo que para ele era uma face adorável.

– Vou mostrar primeiro a transformação em Deus dos saiya-jins, mesmo sabendo que já a viu, mas, com certeza, não sabe como a adquiri ou no que consiste essa transformação.

Nisso, se concentra e ela vê surpresa e entusiasmada os cabelos dele se tornando vermelhos, assim como os seus olhos, além da aura em torno dele.

Ao ver a face dela, sorri de canto.

– Eu consegui quando Bill´s, o Sétimo Deus da Destruição veio para a Terra e para tentar detê-lo, consegui a transformação em Deus saya-jin. Essa transformação permite que use poderes a um nível absurdo para as outras transformações que possuo, sendo de longe a minha mais poderosa. Bem, exceto, em relação a você.

Nisso, sorri um tanto encabulada ao se recordar que nenhum dos ataques dele fazia efeito nela.

– Agora, voltarei ao normal.

Então, desfaz a transformação.

– O que você está vendo é um saiya-jin normal. Primeiro me transformarei com o poder acima do nível de um saiya-jin. Ou seja, um super saiya-jin 1. É uma transformação desencadeada por um fúria extrema - vê que ela está entusiasmada e ansiosa em ver as transformações.

Nisso, observa que ele se concentra e os cabelos se tornam loiros, além de totalmente espetados para cima, enquanto uma aura dourada o circundava e seus orbes eram verdes. Além disso, o contorno dos músculos ficou mais definido. A cauda acompanhava a cor dos cabelos.

Ela fica admirada, enquanto sorria ainda mais, com a cauda ainda mais em êxtase, enquanto o guerreiro sorri frente ao efeito que causou nela.

– Você ainda não viu nada... Acredite em mim. Agora, essa é a forma super saiya-jin que supera os poderes do super saiya-jin ou super saiya-jin 2.

Nisso, vê ele se concentrar ainda mais, observando que os cabelos ficaram mais espetados, além de surgir pequenas descargas de energia na forma de pequenos raios que surgiam e o rodeavam em todo o seu corpo, sem pausa, como se fossem mini relâmpagos.

Ela fica ainda mais animada, com seus olhos brilhando como duas joias preciosas, adorando ver as transformações e as mudanças que as acompanhavam, assim como a alteração da cor dos cabelos e olhos que persistiam desde a primeira transformação, assim como da aparência que mudava conforme se transformava, embora estas fossem mínimas, percebendo que nesta forma, os cabelos ficavam mais pontudos e havia as descargas de energia na aura que irradiava.

Goku sorria satisfeito ao ver o olhar dela maravilhado, com os orbes azuis brilhando de emoção.

– Agora, esse é o super saiya-jin que supera o super saiya-jin que havia superado o anterior ou super saiya-jin 3.

O entusiasmo dela aumentara ainda mais, pois ouvira uma leve mudança no timbre da voz naquela forma.

O vê se concentrando ainda mais, enquanto as veias do seu rosto pareciam saltar, enquanto o cabelo dele parecera brilhar em um tom dourado intenso, notando que crescia para baixo, ao ponto de passar da cintura, enquanto que o rosto se alterava com as sobrancelhas sumindo e o cenho se tornava protuberante na altura dos olhos, além da face ficar séria.

Yuri ficara mais do que maravilhada e sem palavras, pois, possuía uma diferença um tanto colossal para as outras anteriores, além do quesito poder. Entre as formas super saiya-jin 1 e 2, estas possuíam poucas alterações entre si, nada dramático. Mas, esta possuía mudanças significativas por parte do tamanho dos cabelos e falta de sobrancelha, além de músculos um pouco mais definidos e um tanto salientes.

– Bem. Agora, voltarei a forma super saiya-jin 1 para assumir a forma super saiya-jin 4.

Ela acaba se surpreende ao ver que o tom de voz mudou radicalmente, se tornando mais grossa e imponente, não lembrando a voz de antes, enquanto que o timbre de voz dele provoca arrepios nela, embora não entendesse o porquê.

Observa ele se concentrando novamente com os olhos cerrados, para depois abri-los, sendo estes agora rubros, para depois ver o corpo dele brilhando e ficando maior, até ter apenas uns três metros de altura, vendo o contorno de um focinho e os olhos rubros, enquanto o corpo era dourado sem contornos visíveis.

Nisso, vê os olhos fecharem e o corpo diminuir de tamanho, embora ficasse curiosa sobre a transformação dele, que era semelhante a dela, com exceção que ele parecia um outro animal, só que bípede, enquanto ela assumia uma forma quadrupede, embora conseguisse se apoiar nas patas traseiras, mas, não conseguindo manter a postura por muito tempo.

Além disso, seu corpo para a sua aparência real, sofria muito mais alterações, pois enquanto a dele era bípede, ela se tornar quadrupede. Ou melhor, era quadrupede e assumia a forma bípede, para ficar menor e evitar de destruir as coisas por causa do planeta ser muito pequeno em relação ao corpo gigantesco dela.

Nisso, o corpo continua recuando, com a aparência feral vai regredindo ao mesmo tempo. Seu focinho e orelhas haviam encolhido, moldando seu rosto ao de um humano com os cabelos mais compridos que na forma normal, mas, menores que a forma super saiya-jin 3, embora alguns fios continuassem espetados

Observa que o contorno de seus olhos é vermelho, um vestígio dos olhos do Oozaru. Seus cabelos se tornaram maiores, embora alguns se mantivessem espetados, desafiando a gravidade.

Seu corpo ganhara uma camada de pêlo que só deixava a pele exposta do pescoço até a região tórax, se propagando pelas costas e braços até os punhos, deixando suas mãos descobertas. Usava munhequeiras e calças folgadas, além de uma espécie de pano enrolado na cintura para prendê-lo.

Usava botas iguais a que utilizava junto com seu antigo dogi e a pelagem era um castanho puxado para o vermelho.

Nisso, se aproxima dela, que está feliz, falando em seguida, com os olhos brilhantes:

– Gosto mais de você nessa forma... Acho que porque ficamos mais parecidos. - nisso, fala sorrindo, abraçando-o novamente e suspirando feliz.

– Então, essa é a sua forma preferida? - ele pergunta arqueando o cenho sorrindo de lado.

– Todas são incríveis, mas, sim, essa é forma que mais prefiro em você.

– Então, ficarei mais nessa, se tanto a agrada.

– Sério! Que bom! - nisso, abre um imenso sorriso e seus olhos brilham, fazendo-o olhar gentilmente para ela, pondo-se a acarinhar a face dela com o dorso dos seus dedos.

Então, inclina sobre ela e a beija nos lábios. Um beijo curto e doce, vendo que esta o olhava, estupefata, provavelmente, por nunca ter sido beijada, exibindo uma face confusa, embora se sentisse estranhamente feliz.

Já para Goku, fora o primeiro beijo dele por amor e sentira a diferença, de quando beijava Chichi. Não tinha "algo" especial, como sentira naquele momento, além de perceber o quanto era prazeroso e viciante. Era um beijo diferente e apesar de só tocarem os lábios, era um beijo muito mais profundo e intenso do que qualquer outro que dera.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	6. Interrupção Inoportuna ou não?

Goku e Yuri estavam compartilhando da presença um do outro, tendo dormido abraçados, quando um ato inconsciente da jovem durante seu sono, faz o saiya-jin se sentir rendido aos seus desejos...

Porém...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– O que é isso?

– Um beijo.

– Beijo?

– Sim. Apenas um beijo, embora tenha várias "modalidades" digamos assim.

– Modalidades? Como assim? - inclina a cabeça, confusa.

– Bem, formas diferentes... Nisso, quero perguntar. Gostou?

– Gostei, embora não entenda por quê.

– Quando estivermos sozinhos, você pode fazer comigo o que sentir vontade. Mas, apenas quando estamos a sós, pelo menos no início. Quando tiver mais noção, aí poderemos fazer algumas coisas em público. Claro, se você quiser.

Ela fica pensativa e depois, olha para ele, até que pergunta, sorrindo:

– Posso beija-lo?

– Claro. - responde sorrindo lindamente para ela que sente seu coração parar, assim como sua respiração, momentaneamente, não entendo, mas, gostando.

Então, a vê erguer a face e ficar na ponta dos pés para beija-lo com Goku inclinando seu rosto para ela, enquanto esta deposita seus lábios nos dele, que sente a maciez e a calidez dos mesmos.

Ela se afasta e depois, se aproxima dela, abraçando-a e a beijando, mas, só tocando nos lábios, sem aprofundar para não assusta-la.

E ficam nesse beijo por alguns minutos com a in-ookami gostando, até que se separam, com Yuri tendo a face rubra, enquanto ele achava lindo o rubor dela.

Nisso, ambos se sentam com a jovem apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando feliz e acabando por adormecer enroscada no colo dele, deitada de lado, que em seguida a deita na grama macia, acomodando- a melhor sobre o seu tórax a abraçando e enrolando a sua cauda na cintura dela, suspirando de contentamento com ambos sonhando um com o outro.

Dormem abraçados e quando amanhece, Goku desperta sentindo o corpo quente da jovem em cima dele, tendo o usado a noite, praticamente, como um colchão, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele, percebendo que fizera em seu sono, enquanto via um doce sorriso no rosto dela, com a cauda felpuda cobrindo as pernas dele e esta ressonando tranquilamente.

Não sentia o peso dela, somente compartilhava do calor da mesma, enquanto que Goku sentia um intenso desejo surgir nele, fazendo-o fechar os seus olhos, tentando controlar seus instintos, enquanto que a jovem ouve os batimentos cardíacos alterados, despertando- a, além de um cheiro que não identificava, mas, que por algum motivo, a fazia sentir um intenso calor, com a cauda dele remexendo-se levemente na cintura dela, enquanto que a cauda da in- ookami abanava lentamente.

Preocupada ao ver a face máscula, de repente, se tornar de uma de quase raiva com os dentes cerrados, tendo seus orbes fechados, ela o abraça mais fortemente e encosta a cabeça no tórax dele, preocupada por não entender a mudança.

Mal sabe que o ato de comprimir seus seios no tórax do saiya-jin, somente piorava seu estado, enquanto ouvia-o rosnar baixo, fazendo o par de orelhas felpudas se voltarem para ele, tentando entender aquele rosnado.

Nisso, o viu abrir os olhos, vendo um brilho escuro nos orbes deste que a faziam ter calafrios, estranhamente prazerosos, assim como a fazia encara-lo, perdendo- se nos orbes ônix, sentindo que o tempo parecia parar vendo que este inclinava seu rosto para ela como se estivesse hipnotizado, assim como a mesma que ergue o seu rosto, enquanto sentia os braços fortes dele a envolverem, comprimindo-a contra ele, com esta estranhando ao sentir a sua cintura se chocar com algo rijo e duro.

Então, Uub, que vinha gritando pelo seu sensei que estava naquele momento, dominado momentaneamente pelo seu desejo de tomar para si a jovem deitada em cima dele, desperta ao ouvir a voz de seu discípulo:

– Goku-san! Rápido!

Os gritos dele a longe antes de se aproximar deles, desperta o saiya-jin do transe coberto pelo desejo, ficando surpreso da posição que estavam, vendo que ela o olhava com confusão em seus orbes inocentes, azuis como o céu, além de curvar a cabeça para os lados em completa confusão.

Separa-se dela, embora fosse difícil, pois seu corpo viciara no calor da jovem in- ookami, dividido entre estar com raiva pela interrupção de Uub ou agradecido por este tê-lo interrompido.

Ela sente-se triste quando o calor do corpo dele é afastado do dela, embora não compreendia o por quê.

Apenas compreende que adorava e se sentia muito bem quando o abraçava e ficava próxima do saiya-jin, somente ficando confusa com algumas reações que o toque dele, assim como a aproximação deste, acarretavam em seu corpo, assim como o desejo de ficar próxima, olhando-o atentamente e o fato, de sempre pensar nele e sentir saudades, mesmo que se afastasse por apenas um dia.

– O que aconteceu Uub? - Goku olha para o jovem com preocupação.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	7. Ânimos exaltadados

Enfim, todos estão reunidos...

Porém, os irmãos Son...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Kita no kaioh-sama (Kaioh do norte) pediu que todos fossem ao Templo de Kami-sama!

O guerreiro arqueia o cenho, pois, Kaioh-sama poderia comunicar-se mentalmente com ele e estranha, até que o ouve em sua mente, com uma voz inicialmente preocupada para depois se tornar de alívio:

_"Até que enfim você me ouviu. Estava tentando me comunicar com você há algum tempo, mas, não estava conseguindo e tive que pedir ao seu discípulo, Uub. Sua mente parecia estar fechada ou algum pensamento seu estava tão intenso que impossibilitou a nossa comunicação"_

_"Há quanto tempo estava tentando, Kaioh-sama?"_

_"Há mais de quinze minutos."_

Então, percebe que era o tempo mais ou menos que estava com Yuri, desconfiando que o forte amor que sentia por ela, assim como a ligação que possuía com a mesma, no momento que se sentira estranho, como se a sua mente estivesse em torpor, fora o momento que acabara fechando, inconscientemente, sua mente, graças ao enorme poder da ligação, que fortalecera esse "fechamento".

_"Foi mal"_

_"Mas, mesmo assim, somente algo muito intenso para impedir que eu consiga fixar uma comunicação com alguém. Precisa ser algo tão intenso e poderoso, como um sentimento ou pensamento, para bloquear tão fortemente. Senti que batia em uma espécie de muro na sua mente"_

_"Depois eu explico o que aconteceu"_

_"É bom que explique, fiquei preocupado"_

_"Não tem que se preocupar... Eu já estou indo ao templo de Kami-sama"_

_"Ótimo. A maioria já chegou, só faltando você, Yuri, Uub, Pan e Gohan, assim como Videl, sendo que ele avisou que ainda estava dando aula, mas, que mais quinze minutos e esta terminava, assim como Bulma e Trunks que estavam em uma reunião, mas, que em breve chegariam. Acredito que tanto Gohan, quando Bulma e Trunks, chegarão ao mesmo tempo. Já avisei Pan e ela irá se encntrar com você."_

_"Obrigado, Kaioh-sama. Seria isso o que pedi para o senhor, assim como para Ro-Kaioh-shin do Leste e Kibitto-shin-sama?"_

_"Isso mesmo. Buscamos todo o conhecimento que possuíamos, assim como recordações, além da Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin-sama que nos forneceu muitas informações e podemos mostrar nitidamente para vocês. Estamos apenas esperando que todos estejam juntos para começar a transmissão mental."_

_"Sim. Será melhor com todos juntos."_

Nisso, ele sai da conversa mental, percebendo que tanto Uub quanto Yuri o olhavam curiosamente e visivelmente confusos.

Confessava que achava a face dela confusa, principalmente quando inclinava a cabeça e uma das orelhas, mantendo a outra erguida, como sendo uma face adorável.

– Do que se trata a reunião, Goku-san?

– Segredo, Uub. Quero fazer uma surpresa a todos e nisso, olha sorrindo especialmente para Yuri, percebendo que ela olhava para o lado, exibindo uma face feliz e abanando a cauda grande e felpuda.

O saiya-jin então olha para o lado que a in-ookami olhava, vendo Pan que voava na direção deles, sorrindo e sem saber do ocorrido na madrugada e nisso, ao chegar até eles, cumprimenta todos com uma grande sorriso, com a cauda oozaru dela abanando levemente para os lados e Goku notando, orgulhoso, que ela assumira a forma super saiya-jin 4.

Após cumprimenta-los, os quatro partem para o Templo de Kami-sama com todos curiosos sobre o porque da convocação, com exceção de Yuri, que parecia pensativa, tentando entender o que era o tal templo que todos falavam, enquanto que a neta e aprendiz de Goku, olhavam para ele na esperança de descobrir qual era o assunto, vendo o avô olhando para a frente exibindo um olhar ansioso, assim como o movimento da cauda dele de um lado para o outro, ansiosamente e depois, ambos, Pan e Uub se entreolhando, arqueando o cenho, sem compreender.

Ao chegarem no local, Picollo já se encontrava ali, já que morava no Tengoku. Dendê e Mister Popo, assim como Buu, Kurilin, Maron e nº 18, Kame - sennin,Ten-shin-han, Chaos, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bra, Videl, que ao ver a filha, vai até ela, Goten, que olhava um tanto irritado para a in-ookami que não entendia nada, enquanto que Goku estreitara os olhos, embora não se surpreendesse com a reação dos filhos, sabendo que eles eram muito ligados a genitora, não podendo culpa-los por tal reação.

Porém, não aceitaria que destratassem Yuri.

Nisso, uma nave chega e dela saí Bulma e Trunks, visivelmente cansados por causa da rotina intensa de reuniões que tiveram que encarar nas últimas horas.

Logo quando chega e se aproxima de Vegeta, na forma super saiya-jin 4, este enrola sua cauda na cintura dela possessivamente, mostrando a todos que era sua e de mais ninguém, olhando com os olhos estreitados para Yamcha por apenas alguns segundos, antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

Tal olhar fora percebido por Bulma que suspira cansada, percebendo a cauda possessivamente em sua cintura.

Recordara-se da explicação dele para os costumes saiya-jins quando a marcou há anos atrás e o comentário sobre a cauda, caso ainda tivesse uma, na época, e confessava, que era curioso o fato de uma raça não demonstrar sentimentos de forma verbal e sim, fisicamente, com gestos e rituais.

Adorava acariciar a cauda dele que era macia e decidiu toca-la de leve, vendo que Vegeta a olhava com um pedido para parar, enquanto ficava levemente rubro. Bulma descobrira a sensibilidade exacerbada da cauda, no tocante despertar a libido de um saiya-jin, podendo chegar ao nível quase feral, já tendo experimentado ao deixar Vegeta louco e adorando, repetindo de vez em quando.

Ela se aproxima e fala entre os lábios:

– Se comporte ou...

Nisso para de acariciar, deixando o príncipe dividido entre frustação por ela ter parado e alívio, não sabendo definir qual dos dois sentira mais que o outro, mas, jurando a si mesmo que a faria se arrepender, na cama, por aquilo, enquanto sorria para ela, maliciosamente, sendo retribuído pela mesma, que imaginava o "troco" dele e que com certeza, adoraria, para depois, tornarem a ficar sérios, antes que alguém percebesse.

Trunks revira os olhos ao ver o olhar de Goten para Yuri, e em seguida, suspira cansado, pois tentara argumentar com seu amigo, mas, ele não ouvira e acabaram discutindo. Percebera então que o tópico Yuri e Goku, era um assunto intragável e até compreendia, ao se colocar no lugar dele, entendendo a sua reação dele e a do seu irmão. Acreditava que com ele não seria diferente e por isso, não podia condena-lo.

Porém, confessava que esperava que, pelo menos, Goten procurasse ouvir ou olhar com uma visão menos crítica, além do fato, de que não era mais uma criança e sim, um adulto. Deveria agir como um e estava agindo como uma criança emburrada e revoltada, sendo este comportamento igual o de Gohan, que acabava sendo ainda mais grave, pois já era pai e era muito mais velho que o caçula.

Nisso, Buu se aproxima de Goku, que observa o receio dele de se aproximar de Yuri, que estava alheia ao receio deste, pois se distraía, naquele momento, ao observar as borboletas, curiosamente, ajoelhada no chão e inclinada para a frente, sorrindo enquanto as observava voando e rindo levemente quando uma pousou na ponta de seu nariz, fazendo Goku nesse momento sorrir lindamente.

O saiya-jin sorria bondosamente para ela, que em muitos aspectos, lembrava uma criança viva e curiosa. Todos notaram o comportamento dela, mas, nem assim, Goten minimizou sua face, murmurando "retardada", inaudível para muitos, menos para os saiya-jins e namekusei-jins presentes, graças a audição apurada destes e nisso, Vegeta arqueia o cenho para o jovem Son.

– Goten!

Goku exclama irritado, pois ouvira muito bem, assim como Picollo, que estreitara os olhos, enquanto que Dendê e Mister Popo que se entreolharam para depois verem que Yuri permanecia alheia, com as orelhas focadas, analisando uma lagarta, cutucando de leve, mas, com eles percebendo que procurava tomar cuidado para não ferir o inseto.

– Goten somente disse o que pensava otou-san e concordo com ele, embora entenda que é o comportamento típico de um animal. Não esqueçamos que ela tem uma forma feral que é a sua verdadeira, pelo que eu saiba, a humana seria a "falsa" dela, digamos assim. E concordo que é igualmente estúpida tal como um mísero animal.

Gohan olha criticamente para a in-ookami, enquanto mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, tentando entender como um ser como ela, pode roubar o pai deles. Ainda mais um animal, pois percebera os gestos dela, não diferenciavam do de um canídeo.

Afinal, era um professor universitário e tido como um dos maiores estudiosos do mundo, participando de inúmeras palestras mundo a fora.

– Gohan e Goten! Entendo como se sentem. Mas, parem de ofendê-la!

Nisso, rosna audivelmente com os olhos estreitados, assustando os filhos, enquanto viam o olhar dele de pura fúria, os orbes negros com ira, fazendo-os temer o pai pela primeira vez na vida, pois pareciam ver a sombra de um oozaru por detrás dos orbes destes, que parecia ter uma leve película rubra e o rosnado era de um timbre aterrador.

Vegeta sorri de canto, pois, eles não sabiam que não era seguro ofender a fêmea que um saiya-jin possuía ligação, graças ao forte instinto de proteção que possuíam. Por isso, a reação de seu amigo e rival, era o esperado, além do fato, que desconheciam o perigo de um super saiya-jin 4 irado.

Afinal, tanto ele, quando Goku e Pan não passavam de oozarus com forma humana, tendo os instintos praticamente duplicados.

Bulma e seus filhos reviram os olhos, Videl suspira cansada, pois ouvira o que os irmãos achavam de Yuri e ficara com pena, além de não concordar com muitos pontos, senão, todos. Bulma e Picollo perceberam o olhar dela e sorriram.

Nisso, ela retira a cauda de seu companheiro e que graças ao vínculo, eles se comunicaram por pensamento e ele concordou com o plano da companheira.

Então, Bulma foi até Picollo e nisso, ambos conversaram, tomando uma decisão.

– Otou-san! Não fale assim de Yuri-chan!

Pan estivera distraída por alguns minutos, enquanto explicava a uma in-ookami curiosa sobre o que eram aqueles animais, deixando-a maravilhada com os olhos brilhantes, tal como uma criança, ao saber que uma lagarta virava borboleta após ficar em um casulo, passando a voar. A cauda dessa abanava freneticamente em excitação frente a descoberta e passara a olhar o inseto com outro olhar.

Agora, a jovem colocara a mão na cintura e estreitava os olhos, detestando que falassem mal de sua amiga, vendo que seu pai estava agora irritado e estreitava os olhos para ela.

– Sou o seu pai, Pan! Tenha respeito e não se envolva na conversa de adultos!

– Gohan! Não ouse falar assim com a sua filha. Além disso, Yuri-chan é amiga dela e você a ofendeu. Ela só está a defendendo.

– Eu já falei Videl que... - tenta argumentar com a esposa, mas, esta, com as mãos na cintura e uma face irritada, o faz se encolher.

– Sim. Ouvi vocês dois - olha do marido para o irmão deste - Mas, não quer dizer que concordo, embora compreenda. Portanto, se ofende uma amiga dela, por que ela não a defenderia? Ademais, se fosse você na situação dela e ofendessem seu amigo, você também o defenderia. Frente a tudo isso, não é uma conversa que envolve adultos, uma vez que ofende uma amiga dela, além do fato, de que adultos, não se comportam como crianças. Pois, acho que ofender alguém gratuitamente, é atitude de pessoas imaturas! Poderia você e seu irmão se comportarem como adultos? Ou é difícil?

Ela fica no lado da filha, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela, fuzilando os irmãos Son com o olhar, enquanto bufava de raiva. A filha abraça a mãe e agradece, assim como Goku, que acena para ela com um sorriso de alívio, com esta retribuindo.

Os demais amigos de Goku, que o conheciam desde que era criança, concordam e admiram Videl.

– Mas, Videl... !

Ia argumentar, mas, é interrompido pela voz cortante de Vegeta e seu característico olhar de poucos amigos.

– Antes de continuarem, devo lembra-los que estamos no Tengoku e não creio que seja o lugar indicado para discussões familiares. Seus problemas devem ser resolvidos em casa.

Nisso, Gohan e Goten olham para um Dendê sem graça e um Mister Popo surpreso, além de um Picollo sério, ainda mais que o normal.

Alheia a quase discussão de outrora, Yuri se levanta e ao ver Goku irado olhando para os filhos, inclina a cabeça para o lado, vendo que todos estavam nervosos e pergunta, inocentemente:

– O que aconteceu?

Praticamente todos, com exceção de Goku e seus filhos a olham estupefatos.

Os irmãos, a olham seriamente, mas, evitam fita-la com raiva por causa do pai, temendo a sua reação. Goku a olha com uma face gentil, já esperando algo assim dela, pois, no passado, também já fora assim e tinha alguns momentos, que acabava fazendo coisas assim.

Pan vai até ela e decide explicar a in-ookami o ocorrido.

Nisso, Yuri sente seu coração se aquecer ao saber que ele a defendera, olhando para o saiya-jin, sorrindo lindamente, para depois correr até ele e abraça-lo, fortemente, sentindo o cheiro que a deixava feliz, agradecendo por tê-la defendido, com este abraçando- a e tomando uma decisão.

Afinal, não podia mais continuar assim. Não era justo para ninguém.


	8. Redescobrindo a sua origem

Enfim, após o quase barraco no Tengoku fomentado pelos irmãos Son, os ânimos enfim de acalmam e é permitido revelar o motivo de Goku ter pedido a todos que se encontrassem lá...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

*Yo!

Eu definiria essa sequência de 3 capítulos, contando com este, pois já os tenho prontos, como um momento Discovery Channel, embora me incline mais a National Geographic Channel, ou até a Planeta animal. Srssrsrs

Estava com muita vontade de escrever esses capítulos.

E adorei escrever no capítulo anterior o barraco que rolou no Tengoku ahuahauahau

Lugar de "lavar roupa suja", não pode ser feito no Templo de Kami-sama. Srsrrsrs

Os irmãos Son se esqueceram desse pequeno detalhe...

Agora, boa leitura.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Agora que os ânimos se acalmaram - fala olhando para os irmãos Son com os olhos estreitados para depois olhar para Goku - Por que pediu uma reunião? - Piccolo pergunta curioso.

- Vocês vão descobrir logo... Acredito, que também seja de interesse de Yuri. - fala olhando carinhosamente para ela que havia acabado de desfazer o abraço, olhando-o com a face em confusão.

- Como assim?

- Garanto que vai gostar. - suprime um riso ao ver que ela ficara emburrada e cruzara os braços em frente ao tórax.

_"Bem, agora, com a ajuda, inclusive da Primeira Dai Kaiohshin-sama, que mostrou entusiasmo em explicar sobre os in-ookamis, que era e é um dos seus seres favoritos e por isso, uma grande conhecedora sobre eles. Além disso, concorda que Yuri deve conhecer sobre a sua espécie, já que era muito pequena para se recordar."_

- Minha espécie? - ela olha emocionada para Goku, abraçando-o fortemente - Muito obrigada... - agradece com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo vontade de beija-lo, mas, estavam em público, o que a fazia ficar chateada.

Porém, a sensação de estar chateada por não poder beija-lo, desaparece quando o sente afagar seus cabelos e aspirar seu perfume, pelo que notara, pois aproximara seu nariz dos seus cabelos alvos e sedosos.

Goku se surpreendia do quanto eram naturalmente macios e que pareciam pura seda, assim como a pele dela, acetinada, que sentiu ao deslizar os dedos anteriormente e resistindo a tentação, pois, olhara pelo canto dos olhos e seus filhos estavam se controlando ao máximo para não olharem com raiva para Yuri.

Por isso, decide que, por enquanto, era melhor não dar motivos para a destratarem, pois, tinha receio de que não iria se controlar e poderia acabar ferindo-os, se ousassem destrata-la novamente, tendo se contido a todo o custo naquele instante. Mas, depois, eles teriam que se acostumar.

- Vamos logo com isso! Já perdemos muito tempo e não estou disposto a ver novamente uma discussão em família. - Vegeta fala irritado, seus olhos correndo de Goku para os filhos deste.

_"Eh..."_

Nisso, um tanto desconcertado, pois ouvira a discussão no Tengoku, Kita no Kaioh retira seus óculos e os limpa, colocando no rosto novamente, para depois suspirar, tornando a falar:

"_Fechem os olhos e quem irá narrar será a Primeira Daikaiohshin-sama. Portanto, tenham respeito e sem comentários "engraçadinhos", entenderam? Ela adora essa espécie e ofendê-las, é pedir por uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Estão avisados."_

Então, todos fecham os olhos e Buu também, embora estivesse chateado por não ter podido conversar com Goku, pois, ia conversar quando ocorrera a discussão familiar. Mas, procurou manter uma distância considerável da in-ookami que o olha com a face confusa, mas, decide fechar os olhos também.

Nisso, aparece um planeta imenso, na verdade, gigantesco, após entrarem em uma galáxia como se viajassem pelo espaço e nisso, escutam uma voz etérea e imponente, que exalava sabedoria:

_"Abram os olhos. Podem abri-los e vivenciem por si mesmos. Não se preocupem com a gravidade ou machucados, você serão o equivalente a uma sombra."_

Nisso, abrem os olhos e percebem surpresos, no caso de Yuri, maravilhada e com um sentimento que surgia em seu peito. Saudade. De uma forma intensa, ao ponto de levar lágrimas aos seus olhos, fazendo-a chorar, para depois sentir Goku a abraçando por trás, confortando- a, assim como apoiando seu queixo na cabeça dela, após fazer uma leve carícia com o nariz nos cabelos alvos como a neve mais pura, enquanto que ela levara suas pequenas mãos aos braços dele, segurando-se, assim como abaixando a cabeça levemente para aspirar o sedutor e almiscaro perfume dele, sentindo o cheiro que adorava e que a confortava, acalmando-a de uma forma que a surpreendeu.

O saiya-jin sorriu ao ver que ela se acalmara, pois o cheiro de lágrimas, que tanto o feriam, quase que desaparecera, diminuindo a intensidade do odor salgado e então, circula a sua cauda felpuda na cintura dela, enquanto controlava seus instintos saiya-jins que em relação a ela, eram fortes demais.

Todos sorriem frente à cena, menos os irmãos Son, que se controlavam e muito, para não fulminarem a in-ookami com o olhar, forçando-se a olhar para o lado.

_"Esta galáxia é chamada de Arian. Entraremos no sistema planetário Ririan. O planeta dos in-ookamis, era chamado de Licani."_

Nisso, ao adentrarem no universo e passarem por inúmeros astros, vêem um sol imenso e vários planetas, a primeira vista grandes, mas, com um se diferenciando dos demais. Era mais do que gigantesco e os óculos de Gohan descem pela face dele, de espanto, pois, não havia nenhum planeta assim, que conhecia por fotos, até aquele momento, além de possuir uma coloração levemente puxada para o azul na atmosfera, não conseguindo olhar por dentro deste.

_"O Licani, é cerca de duzentas vezes maior do que Júpiter, pelo menos e a sua gravida é em torno de 900X maior do que o da Terra. Uma gravidade monstruosa de tão absurda, sendo considerado o maior planeta de todo o universo, assim como o com a maior gravidade, limitando e muito as espécies que conseguem habita-lo, pois o corpo precisa ser adaptado para suportar condições não só adversas de gravidade, assim como de clima, que se apresentam ao extremo. Os demais planetas desse sistema solar, possuem gravidade em torno de 300X da Terra, a menor delas. Licani possuí somente duas estações e se fosse comparar com a Terra, seria o verão e inverno, em seu auge. Uma estação escaldante de tão quente e uma tão gélida, cuja temperatura é mais do que glacial. Inclusive, tem a fama de planeta da morte, devido a condições tão inóspitas e adversas para a vida, agravando o fato de que em certos momentos a porcentagem de oxigênio caí de 19% para somente 3%, bruscamente e nesse momento, muitos espécimes perecem, pelo menos a maioria esmagadora de seus exemplares, uma espécie de renovação automática e controle populacional. Tal evento acontece de 10.000 em 10.000 anos. Com justiça, é chamado de Planeta da Morte. Mas, não pense que os outros não tenham momentos extremos. Cada um possui sua peculiaridade e esse sistema solar é consideravelmente isolado e de forma proposital, sendo que os in-ookamis ajudavam nesse aspecto, mesmo de forma inconsciente"_

Praticamente, quase todos ficam em choque ao saber de condições tão adversas. Gohan sabia que a porcentagem de oxigênio na Terra eram em torno de 21%, garantindo assim a vida no planeta. Saber que viviam em tais condições era quase surreal.

- Mas, eles podem sobreviver no vácuo do espaço, portanto, bastava somente mudar de planeta, quando isso acontecesse, né? - Pan pergunta, animada, pois adoraria poder viajar pelo universo sem se preocupar com o vácuo, pois achara lindo as estrelas e adoraria percorrer o universo, explorando-o, sem precisar de nave espacial.

_"Eles só saíam de seu planeta em ocasiões raras. Era questão de orgulho e de amor pelo planeta, já que possuíam um vínculo muito forte. Sim, saíam. Isso acontecia, porém, era para proteção contra invasores, saindo no espaço para atacar qualquer nave que se aproximasse ou entrasse naquele sistema. Eles eram territorialistas demais, mas, não saiam do seu sistema solar. Ou seja, eles se auto isolavam do contato com outros seres. Era uma espécie de lei antiga, uma delas, que tomavam para si e há um motivo para uma delas. Como a relativa à reclusão deles no sistema solar. Havia outras também, que eles seguiam."_

- Territorialistas? - Trunks arqueia o cenho- Destruíam naves no espaço?

_"Sim, rajadas de energia poderosas que desintegravam a nave instantaneamente. Os Arcasianos, a raça que Freeza fazia parte, um membro do clã dele descobrira esse sistema, porém, descobriu também tais seres e seu poder descomunal. Isso há muitos séculos atrás. Decidiu que seria uma zona conhecida como Zona da Morte e tal temor incutido em muitos povos e naves os faziam evitar essa parte do universo, pois, haviam relatos que naves desapareciam, misteriosamente, em um piscar de olhos. O que não deixa de ser verdade. Mostrarei mais para a frente, a primeira vez que um arcasiano encontrou um in-ookami, no espaço. Eles sabiam sobre a existência deles, mas, nunca divulgaram, tornou-se um segredo obscuro do clã."_

- Já ouvi sobre a Zona da Morte, em uma das minhas viagens e todas as naves, não importando a raça, evitavam entrar nessa "Zona da Morte", embora não soubessem o que, de fato temer, apenas sabiam que precisavam manter-se afastado e que adentrar lá era a morte certa... Enfim, descobri o porquê. - e nisso, Vegeta sorri satisfeito, com a sua cauda enrolada na cintura de Bulma.

- Nossa... - Bra fica surpresa e nisso, olha para Yuri, surpresa por ela ter nascido em condições tão inóspitas e sua habilidade de viajar pelo espaço sem se preocupar com o vácuo.

_"Vamos conhecer a matilha de perto. Só havia uma e era a espécie que dominava o planeta, pois, estava no topo da cadeia alimentar. Vou leva-los para a estação que seria o equivalente ao verão na Terra para facilitar o entendimento. Se fôssemos comparar, só haveria duas estações. Verão e inverno, como disse anteriormente."_

Então, eles são levados para dentro do planeta e nisso, ultrapassando as nuvens, vêem que as árvores eram gigantescas, além de montanhas e rochas escapadas espalhadas pelo planeta e uma grande porção de oceano, porém, via-se muitos rios e lagos gigantescos. E em uma espécie de campina, tendo algumas flores esquisitas e exóticas. Mais para frente, avistam a matilha com vários in-ookamis, todos em suas formas ferais, notando que haviam grandes e menores, mas, adultos. Alguns bocejavam e outros, se atracavam com a carcaça de um animal enorme, enorme não, gigantesco, enquanto o time do dragão e seus familiares, viam seres rodeando a matilha, dentre as florestas gigantescas, não muito longe dali, possuindo dentes pontiagudos que saíam de suas mandíbulas e quatro pares de olhos que fitavam a carcaça, mas, mantendo uma consideração distância e sendo tal reforçada, esporadicamente, com uma espécie de rosnado de aviso dos que ainda estavam se alimentando. A criatura tinha uma cabeça enorme e um corpo quadrúpede, mas, roliço e musculoso com espinhos em todo o seu corpo e garras afiadas. Era um pouco maior que os in-ookamis, mas, os temia, tendo em seu corpo marcas, assim como os outros iguais a ele, que o circundavam, provavelmente o seu bando.

_"Esses eram os Moshianshy. Apesar de mais numerosos que os in-ookamis e consideravelmente maiores, andando em grupos imensos, não ousavam partir em um confronto direto e nem mesmo indireto. Temiam a raça de Yuri, pois, apesar de menores, eram muito mais inteligentes, possuindo o nível de inteligência de um humano e capazes de ataques coordenados, podendo usar suas rajadas de energia pela boca caso se fosse necessário. Os Moshianshy eram grandes, fortes, mais numerosos, porém, burros. Além disso, havia uma forte fraternidade e desejo de cuidado dos membros entre si, dentre os in- ookamis. Um cuidava do outro, como uma grande família. O melhor era esperar que abandonassem a carcaça. Vejam, ele conseguiu sua oportunidade."_

Nisso, os in-ookamis que ainda comiam, se afastaram da carcaça, juntando-se a matilha e nisso, os moshianshy pegam a carcaça e a arrastam, sumindo dentre as árvores grossas e nodosas de copas densas e cerradas, podendo-se ouvir rugidos destes que ecoavam e o barulho de ossos sendo partidos.

- Mas, se eram tão inteligentes, por que não viver em sociedade, assim como saírem dessa forma e construírem habitações, pois, mesmo na forma humana, seriam capazes de bater facilmente nessas criaturas. É estranho uma raça capaz de tal inteligência, semelhante aos humanos, viver semelhante a meros animais. - Gohan pergunta curioso, deixando seu lado cientista vir à tona, pois, não perdia uma única oportunidade de aprender e aprofundar seus conhecimentos.

_"Você entenderá em breve e adianto que era altamente necessário que mantivessem esse estilo de vida, primitivo, praticamente feral e não começassem a desenvolver cidades, assim como abandonando o estilo de vida feral. Será explicado em breve o por que e os motivos de se manterem assim"_

Nisso, um in-ookami se aproxima de um lago e o fareja, virando as orelhas para frente e rosnando levemente, antes de inclinar a cabeça.

O rosnado parece despertar muitos que estavam próximos dali e que se levantam quase que imediatamente, fazendo quem os observava, não compreender, enquanto que ouvem Yuri falando, misteriosamente e visivelmente atenta, com as suas orelhas voltadas instintivamente para frente e falando dentre rosnados, como se compartilhasse do mesmo sentimento da matilha, confirmando a todos que de fato, mesmo ela não os conhecendo, mantinham fortes laços fraternais e de cuidado com os membros:

- Entendi... Faz sentido.


	9. Redescobrindo a sua origem II

Nessa parte, será mostrado as presas usuais dos in-ookamis, assim como outras curiosidades da raça, controle de natalidade e inclusive, como foi o primeiro contato deles com os arcasianos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Então, frente ao choque de quase todos, surge uma criatura que lembrava um crocodilo, porém, não havendo olhos visíveis, embora tivesse várias brânquias, tornando a tal ponto, ridículo, a existência de um único nariz, gigantesco, que estava tampado outrora por uma espécie de membrana.

As gigantescas mandíbulas mordem o ar, para depois este se arrepender, pois, vários saltam sobre ele e em vez de o morderem, movem suas patas imensas e o ar gerado por suas garras, retalha a pele escamosa da criatura, o empurrado a outra margem e cuja cabeça é estourada por uma rajada do in-ookami que fora beber água, fazendo o corpo imenso cair como um baque no chão, metade dele na água e o sangue jorrando da cabeça na outra margem, ensopando as folhagens de sangue, até que cessa. Eles olhavam para onde o sangue arroxeado que escorreria, percebendo que não caíra na água, a não ser um pouco, mas, ignoram, pois, era uma quantidade pequena demais.

- Não usaram as mandíbulas? - Gohan pergunta, assimilando tudo o que fora dito, pois, apesar de tudo, era um estudioso e adquirir conhecimento sempre fora um prazer para ele, embora soubesse que não poderia usar em suas aulas.

_"Há inúmeros espinhos e cristas no corpo dessa espécie, cujo nome é Agiark. Além disso, a pele é venenosa, assim como a carne, tornando-o intragável. Se mordessem, sofreriam com o veneno, que não mataria, mas, deixaria o agressor incapacitado por um certo tempo, acabando por prejudicar a matilha. O mais certo era usar as garras, a uma distância considerável e depois, explodir a cabeça dele. Era o padrão de abate para essa espécie e a matilha seguia como um mantra, até por experiências amargas no passado. Eles aprendiam e muito com os erros. E eram inteligentes, apesar de ficarem nessa forma, não sendo como as demais espécies do planeta que não tinham inteligência ou esta era muito limitada, tal como os animais na Terra, que não falam e não possuem inteligência. Além de terem uma enorme compreensão e assimilação, inclusive procurando alternativas."_

Então, veem que, de fato, não ousavam comer a espécie de crocodilo gigante, mas, bebiam água e inclusive, os demais haviam tornado a deitar-se.

_"Bem, a vida deles era bem simples, consistindo em comer, beber e dormir, quando não defendiam o espaço deles de invasões."_

Nisso, a cena é cortada com uma névoa e depois, mostrava as demais espécies, as herbívoras, que eram gigantescas, com um corpo imenso e patas grossas e atarracadas, mas, com espinhos e cristas cobrindo o corpo, assim como seis olhos e dois narizes, caudas gigantescas, finas nas pontas, com outros tendo grandes espinhos na mesma. O tamanho deles em consideração a uma in-ookami, seria a de um homem para uma baleia azul. Os in-ookamis do tamanho de um homem e a baleia azul a presa deles.

- Mas, a diferença é absurda demais! - Goten exclama, estarrecido, ao ver as presas dos predadores daquele planeta.

- Então, aquela carcaça, era de um animal pequeno.

_"Era de um hyajyron. Aquela criatura pequena, ao lado desse grande. Eles ficavam juntos desses para proteção, e por sua vez, avisavam dos inimigos. Os gigantescos são Gajyorins, burros, se comparados com os menores, mas, extremamente fortes. Era a caça preferida dos in-ookamis, pois alimentava uma matilha inteira, de uma vez, tranquilamente. Mas, era um desafio. Para azar dos Gajyorins, que conseguiam repelir muitos ataques dos moshiansys e muitos outros predadores, pois, eram difíceis demais para serem abatidos por esses. A única exceção era os in-ookamis que conseguiam abatê-los, graças ao intelecto e capacidade de coordenação absurda que possuíam. Para terem alguma chance, eles contavam com os pequenos hyajyrons, para serem avisados com antecedência"._

Nisso, vêem a matilha se aproximando, sorrateiramente, o método lembrando dos lobos, escolhendo uma presa e rodeando-a sorrateiramente. Os hyajyron se erguem e ficam assim por um longo tempo, até que emitem um som agudo e alto, intermitente, fazendo os Gajyorins se erguerem nas patas robustas e depois caindo com as patas no chão, além de erguerem as caudas, rugindo, e olhando para os lados. Os menores se enfiavam entre os grandes, usando-os como escudo.

Os in- ookamis não se abalam e se posicionam, passando a uivarem, fazendo as presas se alarmarem e com mais um uivo, muitos surgem de uma só vez e embora pequenos para a presa gigantesca, esta começa a balançar sua cauda como um chicote, mas, esses desviam enquanto avançam, sumindo da vista da criatura que fica confusa e alarmada, pois se deslocaram rápido demais.

Então, aparecem vários em seu pescoço, mordendo-o selvagemente, que mesmo atarracado, é preenchido por mandíbulas ferozes e outros, a sua cauda, enquanto que havia alguns em suas ancas, fazendo a criatura surtar, por mais que as presas e garras não conseguem perfurar sua pele, mas, que se debatia, sentindo dor e desejando se livrar deles, se mexendo continuamente, enquanto que o bando se afastara dele, rapidamente.

"_A pele era grossa demais, possuindo escamas duras. As presas afiadas e garras conseguiam fincar-se na carne, mas, por ser atarracado demais o pescoço e imensamente grosso, não conseguiam chegar a jugular. Então, tinham outro método, mais eficiente."_

A maioria arqueia o cenho e nisso, a criatura abre as mandíbulas de dor e nisso, aparece uma in-ookami maior que os demais e com o corpo coberto de cicatrizes, inclusive uma no olho e lança uma rajada de energia na mandíbula aberta da criatura que tem metade da cabeça cortada, caindo no chão e provocando um pequeno tremor.

Então, a matilha passa a devorar a presa, observando que pareciam cavar a pele com as garras e somente depois usavam as presas, rasgando assim o grosso couro para ter o acesso a carne de aspecto arroxeado, assim como o sangue.

- Parece que estou assistindo a um documentário sobre a vida selvagem! Legal! - Pan está adorando. - Há outros seres, né?

_"Sim. Mas, estamos meio que focados nos in-ookamis. Agora, irei mostra-los protegendo seu espaço. Mostrarei o primeiro contato deles com os arcasianos."_

Nisso, a estranha névoa surge, novamente e uma nave que lembrava a de Freeza se aproxima daquele sistema solar, passando o gigantesco sol e nisso, surgem vários in-ookamis que abrem as mandíbulas e disparam rajadas violentas, desintegrando a nave que não tem tempo de fugir, com um arcasiano saindo dela, rapidamente e acabando por ser devorado por uma imensa mandíbula que se fechou sobre ele, enquanto que o outro arcasiano, que saíra minutos após o primeiro, fugia pelo espaço, apavorado, escapando por um triz de várias mandíbulas que tentaram abocanha-lo.

_"A partir daí e de outros "sumiços" de tripulações, passou a ser chamada de zona da morte. Os arcasianos nunca revelaram sobre o que eram os seres ou sua aparência, mas, espalharam o boato."._

- Se eram os maiores caçadores do planeta, por que não eram mais numerosos? - Gohan pergunta curioso.

_"Controle de natalidade natural rigoroso. O apetite deles era enorme e se fôssemos comparar, não perderia para um saiya-jin. E por causa de suas capacidades, tanto de poder quanto de inteligência, não havia predadores capazes de diminuir o seu número. E havia outras raças e se aumentassem de número, sem qualquer controle, acabariam por exterminar toda a vida no planeta e mesmo os planetas vizinhos, não suportariam a demanda por alimentos. Portanto, mantê-los limitados a uma quantidade, era o segredo para a manutenção e equilíbrio do planeta, cujas condições adversas, já tornavam difícil a existência de espécies capazes de suportar tais condições inóspitas"._

- Como era esse controle? - Bulma, pergunta curiosa.

_"Simples. O organismo deles só permitia um filhote em toda a sua vida e somente conseguiam ter um outro, caso esse morresse, pois, assim, o forte vínculo dos pais com a cria, principalmente das fêmeas, permitira que ficassem férteis novamente. Há um vínculo da mãe com a cria e a existência deste, a impede de ficar grávida, novamente. Um filho por casal, essa era a regra do organismo deles. Claro, havia exceções e poderia nascer gêmeos, mas, eram casos raríssimos, além de nascerem em uma época especifica, a mais rigorosa possível. As fêmeas eram maiores e mais fortes que os machos pois ficavam gestantes e precisavam lidar com o peso do filhote no ventre, logo, serem mais fortes, ajudava e muito. No caso do nascimento da filha da líder, havia um alvoroço na matilha. Afinal, este filhote era o mais poderoso e forte in-ookami de todos os demais filhotes. Porém, quando o filhote nascia, a época, era a mais cruel possível, como disse anteriormente. Seria o equivalente ao inverno na Terra, porém, com temperaturas que eram congelantes, muito abaixo de zero, além de diminuir a oferta de alimento caía, pois muitas presas hibernavam. Portanto, comiam o máximo que podiam antes do tempo alterar. A quantidade de oxigênio caia para míseros 10% e era tão congelante o ar, que mesmo embaixo da terra, pois, cavavam tuneis profundos e consequentemente tocas subterrâneas, antes de darem a luz e a fêmea ficava dias sozinha com a sua cria, sendo que o macho não conseguia se aproximar. E quando saíam, o clima estava severo, ficando por nada menos do que doze meses."_

- Doze meses?! - Pan fica estarrecida - Então, um ano para eles, seria o equivalente a duas estações?

"Isso mesmo. Seria o equivalente há 24 meses em relação à Terra, a duração do ano nesse planeta."

- Como não pareciam ter estrutura social, aposto que era comum o incesto. - Goten comenta.

_"Não havia incesto, por causa da ligação fortíssima entre o macho e a fêmea, podendo ser comparado ao dos cisnes, na Terra. Quando o parceiro morria, eles não se uniam a mais ninguém, nem tinham relações. Seja o macho ou a fêmea. Ficavam sozinhos para sempre e não conseguia se envolver com mais ninguém, embora, só se unissem para procriar, mas, podiam ser "adaptáveis" e este era o perigo."_

- Perigo... Como... ? E como assim "adaptáveis"? - Bulma ia perguntar, mas, é interrompido por Gohan.

- E como os casais se uniam, então? Entendo, pela explicação, que eles pareciam possuir alguma noção de família.

_"Eles tinham muitas. Não havia cruzamento entre pais e filhos, ou entre irmãos. Só se envolviam com aquele que tivesse ligação, como se fosse "amor à primeira vista" ou o equivalente a esse e ficavam até o fim da vida. Não eram como os animais, grande parte deles, que eram irracionais e ficavam até com seus próprios filhotes, sem qualquer consciência. Eles não eram assim e era isso o que achava interessante. Apesar disso, podiam ser considerado um povo, pois, possuíam muitas noções, próprias de seres que viviam em sociedade, porém, viviam na mesma situação e perseverando os mesmos costumes por milênios, não os alterando em nenhum momento, assim como obedecendo as três leis máximas, ditadas de geração após geração."_

- Leis?! - Gohan fica estarrecido.

- Nunca sair de onde viviamos Nunca conversar com nenhum ser sem ser um in-ookami e por último, evitar assumir a forma pequena. A forma pequena equivale a essa. Essas eram as três leis e uma das poucas coisas que me lembro fora o cheiro dos meus pais, que está impregnado no meu cérebro desde sempre. Quebrei a primeira regra, sem desejar. E logo, quebrei as outras. Se minha matilha ainda existisse, me renegariam apenas pela quebra de uma. Logo, quebrar as outras duas, não faria a menor diferença. - Yuri fala com uma voz triste, olhando a matilha de sua espécie.

- Yuri... - Goku a abraça mais e ela se encolhe no abraço deste.

"Sim. As três leis. Yuri quebrou todas e de fato, aconteceria isso, claro, que poderiam mata-la. Mas, como ela é a única remanescente, não tem esse problema." - fala "com a voz amável e ao mesmo tempo pesarosa.".

- Por que havia essas três leis? - Uub pergunta, curioso.

_"Por que era inevitável. Os in-okamis são poderosos e pode não aparecer, possuem inclusive uma técnica interessante e invencível, além do fator genética, ser igualmente preocupante. Claro, além de serem imunes ao poder de Deuses, todos os seres criados magicamente a temem, tal como os majins"_ - nisso, olham para Buu que concorda com a cabeça, falando:

- Não consegui ajuda-los naquela vez por causa dela. Tive um profundo medo e pavor. Acredito que nem o Majin Buu, em forma de criança, chegaria perto de uma. É um terror no fundo de nosso ser, pois, sabemos que nossas habilidades não funcionam. A minha técnica de doces não funcionaria, seria inutilizado como a dos Deuses. Nem poderes divinos ou mágicos, fazem dano a uma in- ookami, por isso, que somente procurei destruir as esferas de energia. Não que eu sabia disso tudo, mas, senti, como se fosse algo inconsciente e inexplicável.

- Entendo, Buu. O que importa é que o seu ato salvou muitas vidas. Obrigado- e Goku agradece, sorrindo, fazendo Buu sorrir também.


End file.
